


Crash Around Me

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, hi i'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: "You wouldn't wake up."





	Crash Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> really really quick fic based on the idea of melinda at his bedside waiting for phil to wake up

Jemma had done all she could for Phil and they were working on the serum now. 

Melinda returned to his bedside, watching Phil and trying not to fall apart at the very site of him. His features, so used to a smile or a smirk or some expression, were featureless now. The tubes helping him breathe made him look so weak, so frail. She was terrified.

Sitting beside the bed, Melinda took his hand, the one that wasn’t cybernetic, in her own.

They’d never held hands. 

They might not get the chance to.

At that thought, her eyes began to brim with tears, her vision blurring except for the sight of their hands intertwined. His felt warm and full of life, but his grip was slack and she had to hold tighter to keep his hand there in hers. His fingers weren’t cold yet, but she could almost imagine them growing cold as he faded away from her life.

There hadn’t been enough time.

The hand with their intertwined fingers came up to her mouth as she let out a sob she felt she had been holding in since that day she’d found out he was dying. One wasn’t enough for her, though - now that so much was happening, now that she was poised to lose him, tears flowed from her eyes, splashing onto his hand, and she let out silent sobs in the quiet room, just looking at him, trying to figure out if there was a world where they could be happy, and where death couldn’t reach either of them.


End file.
